Users may attend events, such as sporting games, concerts, live performances, or other organized events. At these events, these users may bring user devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, and digital cameras. The users may utilize these user devices to capture images during the events, such as when an artist comes on stage to perform a song, an exciting play occurs within a sports game, etc. With the prevalence of social media and social networking services, these users may upload the images they capture to a service, which may then share the images with friends and family the user has added to their network. However, images of these instances in the event may be taken at different times and aimed at different parts of the venue. Thus, other users viewing the images online may not view a complete picture of a particularly exciting instance during the event. Further, users who attend the event usually may only access images they captured and images that their friends and family captured at the event. Thus, the user may be prevented from viewing other perspectives of the image or a more interactive scene of the event.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.